Death of him
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Director James Benson of the National Security Agency has sent Kim Possible on a mission that he feels only she can complete.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**

* * *

 **Death of him**

 **Director James Benson of the National Security Agency has sent Kim Possible on a mission that he feels only she can complete.**

Some of you might ask, what mission?

The mission to kill one of Kim's main enemies, none other than the evil man known as Dr. Drakken.

Kim is in a military aircraft on the way to Drakken's base on an aritficial island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Kim's aircraft is on autopilot. She's alone on board.

"Miss Possible, good luck. I have faith in you. Just in case, we'll maintain com-silence from now on until the mission is over." says Director Benson over the com-system.

"Aye, sir. Kim out." says Kim as she push the red button on the com-system, turning it off.

Kim attach her Desert Eagle and another gun as well, to her belt.

"Okay. Drakken, ya old perv. Let's see if you've turned stronger or weaker over the past 5 years since out last encounter." says Kim.

"We're at the pre-programmed location." says the autopilot computer.

"Thanks. Full stop. Hold position here for now." says Kim.

"Understood, Miss Possible. Holding position as ordered." sas the autopilot computer.

Kim strap on a parachute.

"Computer, open the left side door." says Kim.

The door on the left side opens.

Kim jump out.

"Okay. This is the day." says Kim as she activate her parachute.

She soon land on the beach of Drakken's island.

"Kim, what a fuckin' cute surprise!" says a familiar voice.

Shego walk out from behind a huge rock.

It's a surprise to Kim that Shego looks very weak and much older than she should be.

"Shego, what's happened to you?" says Kim.

"That's not important to you, Kim. I don't need to tell you my private shit." says Shego.

Shego attacks Kim.

Kim manage to easy avoid Shego's attack.

It is clear that Shego does not only seem weaker, but actually is a lot weaker than she used to be.

"Take your crap and move out of my way." says Kim as she punch Shego in the face.

Shego fall down.

"Please, kill me!" says Shego in pain. "Death would be much better than the life I have..."

"I'm sorry, Shego, ya old bitch. No mercy-killing when I'm on call." says Kim with a teasing smile.

"Just as much of the good one as always huh? If you won't do it, I will." says Shego as she grab her own throat with her energy-powered hand and kill herself.

"Sleep well, bitch." says Kim in a mature calm tone.

Kim walk towards Drakken's palace.

"Welcome to my island, Kim Possible! Nice to see you again. I see that you still as strong as ever since old Shego was no match for you." says Drakken as he appear as a hologram.

"Tell me, what had happened to her?" says Kim.

"It was her own choice. I told the slut to not try that damn thing and of course she didn't listen." says Drakken. "She brought it upon herself. The fuckin' slut knew that I was right. Why didn't she stay away from that damn thing as I told her to?"

Kim is surprised. Drakken seems much more serious and mature than he used to be.

"What did you tell her to stay away from? What did Shego try?" says Kim.

"Miss Possible, that's none of your business." says Drakken.

"Perhaps not, but as weird as it might sound, I actually care even if she was my enemy." says Kim.

"Alright, the only way for you find out is to kill me." says Drakken.

"Fine, as you wish, old perv." says Kim.

The Drakken hologram disappear.

"Drakken, you shall soon die." says Kim in a hard deep tone.

Kim walk up the hill towards Drakken's black palace.

15 minutes later, Kim reach the entrance to the palace.

"Open up and let me enter." says Kim as she knock hard on the big door.

Nothing happens.

"Fuck you, damn door!" says Kim in anger as she pull out her Desert Eagle, fire it, destroy the lock, kick the door open and enter.

"Welcome! This is the day I've been waiting for so long. The day when I finally will destroy the famous Kim Possible." says the Drakken hologram as it appear.

"You're so wrong. I will be the one to destroy you." says Kim.

"Oh yeah? Try if you dare to, Kim." says Drakken.

"I'm not afraid of you." says Kim.

The Drakken hologram disappear.

Kim walk forward. She sees 3 doors.

"One of these must lead to Drakken's office, but which one?" says Kim.

Suddenly a hologram of Ron appears.

"Kim, take the door in the middle." says Ron.

"Drakken, don't think I'm gonna fall for such a lame trick." says Kim.

"Kim, it's not a trick, it's really me. Trust me, the door in the middle is the one you wanna take." says Ron.

"And how can I be sure of that...?" says Kim.

"You simply have to trust me." says Ron.

The Ron hologram disappear.

"Fuck! Well, there's only one way to tell if that was really Ron or one of perverted old Drakken's tricks." says Kim as she open the middle door and walk through.

Kim enter a small room where a computer file with information about Shego is displayed on a TV screen.

Kim reads it. It says "After she attempted to fuse with 'DB - 001' the DNA of Shego turned unstable and she lost her power and it increased the speed of her age process. I have done my best to find a cure, but nothing seems to be able to restore her to her former self. More than once have she requested that I let her die, though I have to say no to this, since even though I would never admit this to her, she mean a lot to me."

"Interesting..." says Kim.

There is nothing more in the room so Kim exit it and walk into the room on the right.

Inside is another TV screen that display a file about Shego. It says "Shego has become weak. I no longer see her as what she once was. From now on, she is nothing more than worthless shadow of her former self. The bitch is worthless to me."

"Drakken does seem to care at least a little, otherwise he wouldn't write about her like this." says Kim.

Kim leave the room and walk into the third room.

Inside is another TV screen that display a file about Shego. It says "I'm not sure if Shego is still loyal to me. She might no longer be on my side. It would be best if I didn't allow her access to certain information, such as my plans when it comes to Kim Possible. I feel like I can no longer trust Shego."

Next to the TV screen is a door.

Kim opens it walk up the stairs she find.

25 minutes later, she reach Drakken's office.

"Kim Possible, today is your last day alive." says Drakken.

"I don't think so, ya damn fuckin' perv." says Kim.

"Give your very best." says Drakken.

Drakken's fist begins to glow like Shego's usually do.

Kim gasp in surprise.

"You didn't expect this, did you?" says Drakken with an evil smile.

"No, but I'm still not afraid. I'm no fuckin' kid anymore." says Kim with confidence.

Drakken attacks Kim, who defend herself with a series of powerful karate kicks.

"You gotta do way better than that if you wanna beat the new sexy adult Kim Possible, ya know." says Kim with a sexy smile.

"You seriously think you're sexy? Let me tell you that you're not." says Drakken.

"I am sexy." says Kim as she draw her Desert Eagle, aim it at Drakken and fire.

Drakken jump to the side.

"Not bad, but can ya deal with this?" says Kim as she draw her other gun too.

She aim both at Drakken and fire.

This time Kim is faster than her enemy.

Both bullets hit Drakken in the chest, knocking him down.

"Give up and I might keep you alive, ya perv." says Kim.

"I'd rather die than live on with the shame I'll get if I surrender to a slut like you, Kim Possible." says Drakken.

"Alright, kiss your fucking dick farewell, ya old freak!" says Kim as she grab Drakken's knife and cut off his throat, killing him.

She then grab Drakken's head and put into her bag.

Kim walk back outside and use her com-unit to contact her aircraft.

"Kim here, send down a rope." says Kim.

The aricraft move into position above her and sends down a rope that Kim grab a firm hold of.

"Alright, pull me up." says Kim.

Kim is pulled up into her aircraft.

She take her seat, activate the com-panel and says "Kim Possible to headquarters, mission completed."

"Understood, Miss Possible. Get back here as soon as you can." says Director Benson over the com-system.

"Yes, sir." says Kim.

"Okay. See you soon, Kim. Benson over and out." says Director Benson over the com-system.

"Computer, set a course for headquarters." says Kim.

"Aye, Miss Possible. Cours laid in. Standing by." says the autopilot computer.

"Perfect. Let's go." says Kim.

The aircraft fly back to the NSA headquarters.

"Computer, start recording. Kim Possible, mission log. 49011 - D. Mission completed with success. No major problems. End recording." says Kim.

 **The End.**


End file.
